El hechizo de tus ojos
by Setsuna19
Summary: Después de la batalla contra Daji Tempa intenta encontrar a Taikun para revelarle algo importante. Es un shonen ai los nombres utilizados son los que aparecen en Locomotion


****

EL HECHIZO DE TUS OJOS

TEMPA X TAIKUN

Ya pasaron seis largos meses desde la derrota de Daji, y aún sigo pensando en el, en su alegría, la manera de llevarnos a la victoria, pero lo que más, más recuerdo son sin duda alguna, sus ojos, sus hermosos y verdes ojos, el hechizo de sus ojos.

La primera vez que sentí aquel maravilloso hechizo fue cuando llegaste con tu grupo de justicieros, no te miento, la primera vez que te vi creí que eras un completo idiota, ya que luego de tanta palabrería tuya el enemigo te capturó en cuestión de segundos o incluso microsegundos, sin embargo la manera en la que usaste los puños de Naza para salir de esas bolas rojas fue muy inteligente, nos sacaste de ese embrollo, y de muchos otros más, tu inteligencia siempre nos sacó adelante y eso es algo que siempre he admirado de ti, y créeme que siempre, siempre lo haré.

Como quisiera volver a verte, es por eso que dejé a aquella chica, es curioso, cuando la vi por primera el día que llegué a su casa – hotel – restaurante debo confesar que me gustó mucho, por eso le canté ese par de canciones, quería conquistarla y creo que lo logré, pero cuando te conocí todo lo que yo sentía cambió asombrosamente, ya no me gustaba ella, me comenzabas a gustar tu, y ahora si te viera de nuevo podría decirte que no solo me gustas, te diría Taikun que... te amo..... por esa razón luego de seis meses de vivir con esa chica me decidí a buscarte, pero amor es tan difícil encontrarte.... pero no importa, yo te encontraré y cuando lo haga te diré lo que siento, no me importa lo que tu sientas por mi, solo me conformaré con aliviar mi corazón con esa confesión.

Ya te he buscado hasta por debajo de las piedras y aún no he podido dar contigo donde diablos estás!!!!!!! No puede ser que hayas simplemente desaparecido eso no es posible!! Pero no me daré por vencido, Fon Tempa jamás se dará por vencido!!!!

Óyeme bien Taikun jamás me daré por vencido!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ya te oí Tempa pero de que hablas???

Huh??? Taikun???

Si???, que se te ofrece.

Pero.... como.... donde????

He estado pescando aquí por seis meses, precisamente hoy es mi último día, ya me aburrí, más bien ya nos aburrimos no es así Spuchan???

Si amito ya nos aburrimos.

Ya veo.... debí imaginar que estarías pescando, finalmente te encontré.

Finalmente???, es que me estabas buscando???

Eh???, yo???...... este..........

Anda!!!, habla ya!!, no me digas que ahora que lo tengo enfrente no le puedo decir que lo amo!!!, debo hacerlo, tengo que!!!!

Te sientes mal Tempa???, no te ves muy bien.

Que?? Ah no estoy perfectamente bien!!

Seguro???

Si Taikun estoy seguro.

Si tu lo dices.... y bien, para que me andabas buscando???

Yo???.... pues..... bueno.... ah yo..... bien.... es que..... hmmmm.....

Veo que es importante ya que dudas mucho en preguntar, anda, dímelo con toda confianza Tempa.

Bueno Taikun.... yo estaba buscándote porque.... porque quiero decirte.... quiero decirte que yo..... que yo..... que yo te.....

Tempa???

Yo te amo Taikun!!!

Que???, que dijiste???

Dije que yo.... yo te amo, Taikun.

Pe... pero Tempa!!!

Taikun, yo he viajado desde muy lejos solo para decirte lo que siento por ti, pero entenderé y muy bien si tu no sientes lo mismo por mi, me conformo con habértelo dicho, con eso es más que suficiente para mi.

Ay amito....

Tempa...

Bueno, ya debo irme solo quería decirte eso.....

Mi corazón, mi pobre corazón se está rompiendo..... pobre de mi y de mi corazón....

Oye Tempa espera!! Aún no he dicho nada o si???

Que más da, si ya se que es lo que me vas a decir.

Ah si!!!, ya sabes que te voy a decir que también siento algo por ti!! Que no tengo idea de que demonios pueda ser!!!!, que creo que yo también te amo!!!!, eso es lo que pensabas que te iba a decir!!!!

Taikun???...

Amito???

Vámonos Spuchan, ya que el señor Tempa sabe muy bien lo que le iba a decir no tenemos porque quedarnos aquí....

Pero Amito....

He dicho Vámonos!!!

Espera no te vayas!!!, Taikun!!!..... 

Spuchan se eleva con Taikun sobre el lomo, corro desesperado tratando de llevarle el paso sin darme cuenta de hacia donde voy. 

No me dejes Taikun!!!!

Ya cálla....... Tempa CUIDADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Escuché su grito pero fue un poco tarde, caigo a un precipicio por correr sin fijarme en el camino, no siento nada, será mi fin???, de pronto vuelvo a sentir, siento que caigo sobre algo blando, y a alguien que me abraza, creo que lo blando es Spuchan pero.... los brazos que me abrazan son.... son los brazos de Taikun???

Como está Tempa Amito???

Esta vivo Spuchan, está vivo......

Amito, que va a hacer???

No lo se, sabes algo Spuchan yo también lo amo, ya estoy seguro también lo amo pero.... no se que decirle, realmente no....

No hace falta que.... digas más.... mi amor...

Tempa!!

Jamás nos separaremos Taikun, jamás....

Jamás Tempa....

Taikun y yo nos besamos..... ay esto es mejor de lo que siempre soñé, jamás pensé que un beso pudiera ser tan suave..... tan hermoso..... lo beso apasionadamente al igual que el a mi....

Ay amitos que tiernos!!!!!

Taikun y yo vemos a Spuchan y nos reímos, es verdad, ahora los dos seremos sus amos y nos amaremos por toda la eternidad.

FIN.

*** Notas ***

Realizado por Erika Liliana "Setsuna"


End file.
